Kevin McHale
Kevin Michael McHale is an American actor, who is best known for his portrayal of Artie Abrams on the Fox TV series Glee. Life and Career Kevin McHale was born in Plano, Texas. He is now on the hit Fox sitcom Glee where he plays the character of Artie Abrams. One of McHale's previous acting works includes a 2007 episode appearance on NBC's The Office in the season 4 episode "Launch Party", where he played a pizza delivery boy who is taken hostage by Steve Carell's character, Michael Scott. McHale was also on HBO's True Blood as Neil Jones, a coroner's assistant, for three episodes. Kevin was also in three episodes of Nickelodeon's hit show Zoey 101 as Dooley. He made a guest appear ance with the rest of the NLT in Bratz: The Movie. Before becoming an actor, McHale joined an American Boy Group, NLT, which is short for "Not Like Them". The group was discovered by Chris Stokes.The groups best known genre was R&B. On March 13, 2007 they released their first single That Girl. On April 30, 2009,Travis Garland, member of NLT announced that NLT has split. He then went on to join Glee '' as Artie Abrams, a wheelchair-bound member of the glee club. His first hit single in Glee singing ''Dancing with Myself. ''Ironically, despite playing a wheelchair-bound character, McHale is one of the best dancers on the set. His dancing background was exhibited in the season one episode Dream On in which he performed ''Safety Dance. Photos 12527588 tml.jpg 13608 Kevin M.jpg Gleeguys.jpg Fox Presents Glee Mall Tour Los Angeles 6LUm egOx5nl.jpg KM.jpg Glee-season-2.jpg Badge-452-7.png Gleeguys.jpg ThumbnailCAWRIMK2.jpg ThumbnailCAWL818D.jpg ThumbnailCAVWRNYM.jpg ThumbnailCASDC61E.jpg ThumbnailCAK3MNGB.jpg ThumbnailCAIPDI3Z.jpg ThumbnailCA9ML7BJ.jpg Thumbnail.jpg Artie "Red Pants" Abrams.jpg 38592189.png 22065-by-littlechipiee.jpg 120776-Kevin_McHale_large.jpg Naamloos1.jpg 222.jpg 3867005698_d521ec8d6c.jpg kevin mchale ice watch.jpg normal_05~2.JPG 17.png normal_02~54.jpg normal_02~70.jpg|whahaaaaa normal_01~58.jpg normal_05~26.jpg normal_07~15.jpg|nlt 1055.jpg normal_06~2.jpg normal_14.jpg Ohgodwatisiehierweerlkkr.jpg ;)).jpg Artie2.gif 17744_harry-shum-jr-jenna-ushkowitz-y-kevin-mchale.jpg Glee-1341-large.jpg Kevin-MINE!.jpg Finnie (Finn-Artie).jpg Check Mate, Artie.jpg 72441 153852254652773 100000839975162 244839 4724787 n.jpg 44254 444467004580 265469539580 5059915 1559731 n.jpg 39641 423815579580 265469539580 4614262 8172247 n.jpg 28567 395500299580 265469539580 3928664 5590006 n.jpg 25515 379024359580 265469539580 3581894 5515337 n.jpg 25515 378832804580 265469539580 3578811 186649 n.jpg glee1010.jpg 5.164731.jpg 6030228859_4b8bc3afda_b.jpg Tumblr lpp2x1rfgu1qj77tto1 500.gif Tumblr lqesdpCH9o1qa9amko1 500.gif Trivia *He is best friends with Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang) *He is a former member of NLT *He was the oldest member of NLT *He supports the NO H8 along with Chris Colfer (Kurt Hummel) and Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang) *His audition song for Glee was Let It Be by The Beatles. *He is right-handed *His favourite colour is royal blue *His favourite artists are Michael Jackson & McFly *The first CD he ever bought was from 2gether (a boyband from MTV) *His favourite TV-shows are Misfits, Skins, and Brothers & Sisters *His favourite book series is Harry Potter along wit Chris Colfer and Darren Criss *His favourite holiday spot is Florida *He has a Golden Retriever called Bailey *Ships Bartie. *Used to ship Tartie. *Ships Quartie. *He is the uncle of Rose & Jack Horan *He almost got the part of McLovin in the hit movie Superbad. *He's 5' 7 1/2" *Co-star Chris Colfer stated in 2010 that he's the best dancer among the cast *Just like Jenna and Lea he has a tattoo of imagine on his right foot *He enjoys a good spoon *He probably eats way too many omlettes *In an interview, Dianna Agron, said that out of all of the Glee guys, if she had to choose one, although she loves them all, Kevin is the most dateable. *Had a cameo role as Everett McDonald in Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" with Glee co-star, Darren Criss. He had a crush on Kathy Beth Terry. She didn't reciprocate the feelings, though it is shown near the end of the video she could be warming to him. *Had a crush on Tyra Banks. *Can't play guitar, and fakes it on the show. *Mentored on The Glee Project, in the episode Generosity. *During an interview, co-star Dianna Agron asked the cast "What was the most favourite moment of the season?". Kevin answered "Everytime I sit next to you in a scene." Links Twitter:@druiddudesickofmyownvoice.tumblr.com Tumblr:sickofmyownvoice.tumblr.com Category:Actors